


Lujuria

by SvanireAngel



Series: Veneración [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Corporal Punishment, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: One shot narrado desde la perspectiva de Papa Emeritus III, donde describe el intenso y enfermizo vínculo que comparte con Alpha y Omega





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la tercera y última parte de la serie "Veneración". Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer ^^

**“La lujuria es un intenso e incontrolable deseo sexual. Es un apetito irresistible. Es una adicción que conduce a una relación enfermiza con el objeto deseado** **_”_ **

  
  


**I**

  
  


Mi corazón está en el fango cenagoso, hundido, asfixiado. Lo comparo con la multitud a mis pies, que se mueve cual mar embravecido, oscuro como si estuviera en plena tormenta. Miles de ojos me contemplan con avidez, mientras que de las bocas salen gritos ensordecedores, cánticos y frases obscenas que pretenden atinar justo a mis oídos… aunque con menos puntería que la ropa interior femenina que cae a mi alrededor. Sus dueñas suspiran, gritan y me lanzan besos… Me idolatran.

 

No puedo negar que me provoca gran placer toda esa energía sexual tan enfocada en mí. Es difícil no dejarse llevar por el egoísmo. Es complicado contener a los instintos, que con la fuerza de las bestias se desgarran tras mi piel y mis sentidos, queriendo atravesarlo todo y dominarme. Aunque, para ser totalmente franco, en aquel momento sólo puedo pensar en dos seres que, a mis costados, me observan furtivamente como cazadores a su presa. 

 

Puedo sentir a Omega a mi derecha, con sus pies dando fuertes pisotones, derrochando energía y júbilo mientras su guitarra estalla en una lluvia maravillosa de notas musicales. Ocasionalmente se acerca a mí, su mirada clara se empeña en buscar la mía y me transmite una sensación de euforia, de cálida pasión que cosquillea por mi estómago. 

 

A mi izquierda se halla Alpha. Hay furia en sus dedos, fuego en su mirada y su cuerpo entero rezuma fuerza, aplomo. Hay una majestuosidad envidiable en sus ademanes, su altura se impone mientras su guitarra ruge con las desgarradoras caricias de su púa. Su sola cercanía me quemaba como si el infierno mismo partiera de sus manos, las notas musicales dibujaban el camino, lo tapizaban de rosas, debajo de las cuales se escondían las espinas de mi voz. 

 

No les asombre mi manera de expresarme, puedo ser poético si me lo propongo. No todo dentro de mí es podredumbre. 

 

En cuanto a “las espinas de mi voz”... me encanta esa expresión. 

 

Porque mis canciones, cual corona de espinas, son tomadas por todos y cada uno de nuestros seguidores. Las colocan en sus sienes, las clavan en su carne tierna e inocente y derraman su sangre con orgullo. Las rosas de la música disimulan con sus fragancias y suavidad los dolores de las verdades que cantan al unísono con nosotros. Ellos no lo saben, o quizá muchos sí, pero los más inocentes y vulnerables simplemente hacen lo que creen que deben, lo que les dicta el ardor de su cuerpo juvenil. Todos necesitan un alivio para su hastío, una razón para seguir y algo magnánimo en qué creer. Nosotros se lo hemos ofrecido al mundo en un bello envoltorio y el mundo nos ha entregado a sus hijos para moldear sus mentes y robar sus corazones. 

 

Las hermosas mujeres, llenas de candor, elevan sus voces a las nuestras, mientras nos ofrecen su cuerpo como receptáculo para nuestra semilla, como un auténtico acto de fe. Penetrar en sus carnes maravillosas sería una ofrenda para el Príncipe de las Tinieblas que lo recibe con agrado desde su trono en los abismos. Entonces, se preguntarán, ¿por qué contenerse? Son frutos del árbol del conocimiento, maduros y de buen color, listos para ser devorados. No obstante, si me atengo a la ley de los hombres, la edad de muchas de esas bellas criaturas es el primero de los impedimentos. Y realmente quiero culminar el ritual en la fiesta, en el bacanal infernal y en la orgía más espectacular de todas. Pero mi pensamiento, mi corazón (ese abominable instrumento) me obliga a pensar en algo totalmente egoísta, algo que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que agrade al que van dirigidos todos mis esfuerzos y letanías.

 

Mis ghouls, mis hermanos, mis hijos… cuánto los aprecio, cuánto los necesito a mi lado. Son los pilares sobre los que se levanta éste sueño que nos unió un día. Todos son valiosos e importantes para mí, pero esos dos a los que tanto ya he mencionado se convirtieron en lo equivalente a lo que fue la cruz para el Nazareno. 

 

Los llevaba a cuestas, arrastrando mis deseos irrefrenables, sintiendo el rigor de mi propia pasión sobre los hombros. Y en pleno ritual, ambos seguían vigilándome. No le di la importancia adecuada, hasta que dejaron de hacerlo e interactuaron entre ellos. Jugueteaban como un par de niños en libertad, contándose secretos a través de las siniestras máscaras e intercambiando miradas intensas que rebotaban contra mí. Parecían desafiar mi paciencia, me sentí celoso de su cercanía, me enfadó la manera en que revoloteaban a mi alrededor, cual pequeñas abejas molestas, conscientes de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, no podría atraparlas. 

 

Frustración es el sentimiento que mejor describe lo que sentí en aquellos momentos. Tuve que dejarla de lado, mientras cantaba  _ Depth Of Satan’s Eyes _ . Pensé: “Si tuviera que elegir una canción que describiera a Alpha, sería ésta. Volví la vista hacia la izquierda y me encontré con sus ojos, que eran entradas al Infierno de mis deseos. ¨Cuán bello, cuán deseable eres, maldito hijo de puta¨, pensaba mientras cantaba. A mi mente acudieron los recuerdos de aquella noche en que a punta de golpes y violencia se apoderó de mi cuerpo, demostrando un deseo desmedido por mí. Mi voz adquirió un tono extraño, mi respiración se aceleró pero los asistentes lo agradecieron y gritaron de excitación. Sonreí para mis adentros, complacido. 

 

Más aplausos, gritos, seguidos de la oscuridad que cayó al apagarse los reflectores. Silencio. Unas cuantas notas en el teclado, siniestras, lúgubres. Y luego, la guitarra otra vez. Era el intro de  _ Cirice _ , la canción que representaba al Etéreo ser que reinaba el lado derecho del escenario. Totalmente entregado a mí, devoto, servicial y dispuesto a lo que fuera, así era Omega.  Contrariamente a Alpha, percibía luz en él, calidez en su corazón e incluso cierta bondad. Provocaba ganas de atormentarlo para luego premiarlo por ello. Su alma era mía porque voluntariamente me la había entregado pero también lo era por derecho, me la había ganado al mostrarle el camino. Me alimenté de su gracia y lo guié a través de un sendero oscuro, por el cual me siguió con los ojos cerrados. Sabe que sin mí está perdido, tanto como yo lo estaría sin él. 

 

No… Estaría perdido sin ambos. Sin Omega… Sin Alpha… 

 

¿Quién los creó? ¿Dios? ¿Y con qué fin lo había hecho? Satanás los había reclamado como hijos suyos y, a través de mí, habían encontrado su propio camino en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, en algún punto de dicho camino, nos dimos cuenta de que había un sendero misterioso que nos condujo al mismo lugar. Y ahí estábamos, en pleno ritual, ante miles de personas que nos aclamaban. Mi voz se colaba a través de mis labios, a través de la máscara, para tocar los corazones de los asistentes y arañar sus almas, dejando así una marca en ellas. La mía ya estaba marcada, era obvio a quien le pertenecía, pero en cuanto a mi  _ corazón _ … 

 

Había en él un sentimiento tortuoso y demasiado pasional que no describiría como amor pero que se le parecía en cuanto a la intensidad y capacidad de destrucción. Mi cuerpo era un hervidero de deseo. Tenía a mis pies la idolatría, la blasfemia y la lujuria de toda la congregación pero no me bastaban. Yo sólo quería la idolatría de Omega cuando se arrodillaba ante mí para recibir su castigo. La blasfemia de Alpha, cuando iba en contra del mismo Lucifer con tal de demostrar su inmensa adoración por mí. 

 

Tan sólo quería entregarme a la lujuria de ambos, para que me destrozaran el cuerpo… y el corazón.

  
  
  


**II**

 

Había sido una noche de mierda. Me sentía enfermo, sin sueño y muy ansioso. Tomé café con algo de whiskey, no para que me ayudara a dormir, si no para mantenerme más relajado. ¿Funcionó? Sí. Pero me tiré sobre la cama, sin fuerzas y un tanto febril. Abrí los brazos en cruz, mi cuerpo se hallaba demasiado relajado e incluso algo adolorido; como si la actividad de toda mi vida de pronto se reflejara en mis músculos. Me di la vuelta, me eché la sábana encima y sentí la suave caricia de la seda sobre mi piel. Era delicioso… 

 

-Omega… 

 

Gemi ese nombre sin pensarlo mucho, salió de mis labios apenas sentí el gentil contacto de la sábana, cual si se tratara de una caricia. Me incorporé un poco, estiré la mano hacia el suelo y tomé la botella de whiskey por el cuello. Bebí un buen sorbo, los sabores avainillados y la esencia de la madera de roble galoparon por las planicies de mi lengua hasta que me tragué todo. Entonces me eché boca abajo sobre el colchón, la botella aún estaba entre mis dedos pero descansaba sobre el suelo una vez más. Miraba hacia la oscuridad, sintiendo el calor del alcohol recorriéndome por dentro. ¡Ah, qué deliciosa soltura sentía en las articulaciones! Mi boca esbozó una sonrisa que se convirtió en boba carcajada. 

 

Cerré los ojos. Caí en una especie de sopor y el alcohol me hizo desvariar… O eso creí.

 

Alguien me quitó la botella de la mano que me colgaba por la orilla de la cama. Lo hizo suavemente, apenas me moví. Luego, tomó mi mano y plasmó un beso sobre mis nudillos, incluso me mordisqueo, sin hacerme daño, sólo el suficiente para hacerme cosquillas. Luego los besos comenzaron a avanzar, desde mis dedos hacia mi muñeca, mi antebrazo y, finalmente, sentí un tibio y húmedo beso sobre mi hombro desnudo. Entonces abrí los ojos mientras sonreía y… 

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Vi a Omega arrodillado junto a mi cama. Apenas terminé de cuestionar su presencia, se levantó del suelo con la botella de whiskey en la mano y, una vez de pie, bebió un buen trago. 

 

-¿Omega? -insistí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerme una señal de que guardara silencio. Depositó la botella en la mesita de noche y se sentó a mi lado sobre la cama. Quise incorporarme pero no me lo permitió. Me hizo quedarme acostado boca abajo, mostrando mi espalda desnuda que no tardó en convertirse en centro de sus atenciones. Pasó la punta de sus dedos con delicadeza mientras me decía en voz baja:

 

-No hagas ruido, Papa. Alpha no sabe que estoy aquí. No quiero que se de cuenta.

-¿Y qué si se entera? -pregunté en tono burlón- ¿Ahora él da las órdenes? 

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo bueno que es para dar órdenes.

 

Ese cabrón le había contado todo a Omega, no podía creerlo. 

 

O sí. Era obvio que ese hijo de puta iba a ponerse a alardear al respecto. Ya me las pagaría… quizás.

 

Mientras tanto, ¿quién podría negarse a los encantadores labios de mi muy devoto Omega? Se inclinó sobre la piel de mi espalda y comenzó a besarme, robándome el aliento y haciéndome estremecer. Sus tibios dedos me hacían caricias que me provocaban un cosquilleo imposible de controlar. Con besos siguió el camino de mi columna vertebral, desviándose de vez en cuando. Yo sentía que todo era irreal, ¿de verdad estaba Omega ahí? Su delicadeza conmigo era de ensueño, ese par de bellas manos siempre me habían provocado celos de su propia guitarra pero ahí estaban en ese instante, prodigando caricias en mis costados y en mi espalda. 

 

Me incorporé lentamente, ésta vez con su autorización, me senté en la cama. Tomé la botella de whiskey de la mesita y bebí un poco. Luego la elevé por los aires, mirando con diversión a Omega, quien entendió todo y sólo abrió la boca. Yo incline la botella lo suficiente para verter buena parte de su contenido en la boca de mi ghoul predilecto. Un poco de whiskey se derramó por las sábanas e incluso sobre el rostro de Omega pero yo me ofrecí a retirar dicho rastro con mi propia lengua. 

 

-¿Alguna vez fuiste bautizado, hijo mío? -pregunté en tono burlón.

-Nunca con whiskey -respondió él, riendo.

 

Le sonreí. Ambos nos quedamos mirando mutuamente como un par de bobos. En la penumbra de mi habitación, los azules ojos de Omega parecían brillar, era por el alcohol en nuestro sistema o sería acaso el deseo que emanaba de ellos. 

 

-Bésame, Papa -murmuró.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -pregunté sonriendo. 

-Porque no soy digno de hacerlo.

 

Su respuesta sonó tan ingenua como excitante. Omega era más parecido a un ángel, lo único que lo hacía diferente era que había elegido el infierno por mí. Así que lo besé, primero con ternura, porque era lo que me inspiraba en el corazón y luego con deseo porque era lo que me endurecía la verga. ¡Qué hombre tan maravilloso tenía entre los brazos! Sabía al mismo cielo aunque portaba el alma de un pecador. Su caída lo hacía más hermoso.

 

Nos besamos durante lo que fueron minutos gloriosos. Me dio una prueba del paraíso a través de sus labios y terminamos cayendo entre sábanas húmedas de whiskey. Se colocó encima de mí, hundió la nariz en mi cabello y aspiró su aroma, tras lo cual me dijo al oído, con esa voz que era como terciopelo para los sentidos:

 

-Quiero estar dentro de ti, Papa. ¿Me dejarías?

 

El inocente angelito quería penetrarme. Había llegado el momento de ponerlo en su lugar.

 

-No -dije tajantemente- Estás aquí para complacerme, no para hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

-No tuviste los mismos argumentos con Alpha, ¿o si? -inquirió, visiblemente molesto.

-Alpha es distinto -respondí con ganas de provocarlo.

-Tienes razón, Papa… 

 

Omega y yo volvimos la vista al mismo tiempo, sobresaltados por la voz del recién llegado. Era Alpha, quien nos vigilaba atentamente desde la puerta de mi habitación. Añadió:

 

-Yo no te pedí permiso, Papa, yo sólo te cojí y punto. Omega sí que es todo un caballero. Estoy impresionado. 

 

Sí, Omega era un caballero. Y él, era todo un hijo de puta.

  
  


**III**

 

-Papa, hoy sabrás lo que realmente es ir  _ desde el pináculo hasta el abismo _ .

 

Arrodillado sobre el colchón, a orillas de la cama, tenía las manos juntas, cual si estuviera orando. Mis plegarias fueron respondidas desde dos polos opuestos. Frente a mi, Alpha sujetaba mis manos entre las suyas mientras me besaba. Detrás de mi, Omega hacía lo propio, con sus manos sujetando mis caderas mientras me besaba la nuca y el cuello. ¿Qué se suponía que haría yo para no enloquecer? Los gemidos que me producían los besos de Omega rebotaban en boca de Alpha, quien, a su vez, me provocaba más gemidos con su lengua acariciando la mía y con el toque de sus dedos, que iban descendiendo más y más. Pronto llegó hasta mi entrepierna, donde abrió la mano lo suficiente para tratar de abarcar mis testículos y luego centrarse en acariciar mi miembro.

 

Omega había seguido besandome el cuello. Se detuvo al toparse con el rostro de Alpha, quien aún me besaba, mas al ver a su hermano tan interesado en lo que hacía, se separó de mis labios y lo besó a él. Omega se apretó contra mi cuerpo con fuerza, Alpha no dejó de acariciar mi entrepierna pero yo era celoso de mis adoradores y no iba a permitir que me dejaran en segundo plano.

 

-Si van a besarse entre ustedes, puedo irme ya -dije con desdén.

 

Alpha se separó de Omega y sonrió con maldad. De súbito me bajó los pantalones y se arrodilló sobre el suelo, frente a mí. Quedó a la altura de mi pene, que fue devorado primero por su mirada caliente y luego por su lengua que era una extensión de su lascivia. Parecía un adorador ante su ídolo… un ídolo de piedra. Y lo digo porque tenía la verga hecha una roca de lo duro que me había puesto. 

 

Omega, quien se había alejado de mí, volvió a mis espaldas, juntando su piel desnuda con la mía. El ardiente trozo de carne que tenía entre las piernas (y que yo no tenía aún el placer de conocer) se metió entre mis nalgas, no para penetrarme, simplemente como una manera de decir “Hola”. ¿Al fin iba a sentirlo? Después de tanto haberle negado el paso quizá era hora de hacer una excepción porque, aún sin verlo, sabía que rivalizaba en tamaño con el de Alpha.

 

Oh, Alpha… mi abnegado adorador. Se puso de rodillas para rendir tributo a mi miembro y luego elevó sus plegarias con su lengua, recorriendolo mientras sus ojos de fuego me miraban con intensidad. Omega se frotaba contra mi trasero, una de sus manos la tenía aferrada a mi abdomen y la otra a mi cuello, donde usaba su lengua para lamer. Solté un gemido ruidoso, por lo cual me tapó la boca. 

 

Creí desfallecer… Ya no me importaba que hicieran lo que quisieran de mí, no podía negar más lo placentero que encontraba el acto de sumisión en el que estaba involucrado. Sólo quería sentir cada vez con mayor intensidad cada caricia, cada beso y cada transgresión que cometieran contra mi cuerpo. Ellos eran míos por siempre pero en aquel instante yo quería ser suyo hasta que doliera.

 

Alpha parecía estar escuchando mis pensamientos desde su posición. Sacó mi miembro de su boca, se levantó y fue a buscar algo. Cuando volvió, traía mi látigo preferido entre las manos y, sin duda alguna, palidecí. Alpha soltó una carcajada, cruzó la habitación en sentido contrario y tomó la botella de whiskey, de la cual bebió un trago abundante para luego ofrecerle a Omega. Yo extendí la mano para solicitar algo del delicioso contenido pero justo cuando Omega iba a darme la botella, Alpha se la arrebató y me dijo:

 

-¿Quieres whiskey, Papa? 

 

Asentí lentamente, presintiendo lo peor. Alpha bebió otro trago y luego, sin más, me escupió el whiskey en la cara. Apenas me dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

 

-Siempre había querido hacer eso -dijo en tono burlón.

-Disfrútalo… -le dije sombríamente- Porque será la última vez que lo hagas.

 

_ La última vez…  _

 

Creo firmemente que para los tres esa frase significaba lo mismo: esa podría ser la última vez que estuviéramos cometiendo semejante atrocidad. Así que el ambiente en la habitación se llenó de euforia, de excitación y de deseos imposibles de frenar. Omega me tomó de las caderas, me hizo tumbarme boca arriba sobre la cama y tomando la botella de whiskey bebió un trago que luego me compartió boca a boca. Al despegar sus labios de los míos, se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, prodigado besos, caricias y ligeros arañazos, hasta que llegó al pináculo de mi virilidad, donde depositó su ofrenda de veneración. Mientras tanto, al otro extremo de mi territorio, Alpha desataba una tormenta en mi boca, metiendo su enorme falo que topaba con mi garganta y me asfixiaba. Le gustaba verme derramar lágrimas, eso era obvio, aún si sólo eran a causa de la falta de aire en mis pulmones. 

 

Después los papeles se invirtieron, no podía creer la tremenda cara de deleite que ostentaba Omega cuando me tuvo en cuatro, con el rostro a la altura de su magnífico miembro. Me tomó del cabello con delicadeza, lo reconozco; me acercó a él para engullir ese trozo de carne. 

 

¿Qué ocurría a mi alrededor? No sabía, me perdí en el pene de Omega por un buen rato, hasta que sentí una fuerte y ruidosa nalgada. Abrí la boca, inhale aire y volví a mi tarea obligado por mi querido ghoul, cuyas atenciones conmigo casi habían desaparecido. Entonces, reconocí el enorme miembro de Alpha intentando enterrarse en mi carne con la ayuda de su lubricante natural. Dolía, así que gemí. Omega me obligó a mantener mi boca cerrada en torno a su falo. Y el dolor avanzó a través de mi cuerpo con el ariete que atravesaba las puertas a mi ciudad amurallada. Alpha me partía en dos mientras que Omega no me daba respiro, pero por encima de mi sufrimiento ellos se daban la oportunidad de divertirse, así que se inclinaron lo suficiente para compartir un beso sin abandonar su puesto. Eso, por supuesto, intensificó la penetración y la verga de Omega me llegó a la garganta así que, a la fuerza, los separé y les hice apartarse de mí. 

 

Todo impulso que sintieran debían descargarlo conmigo. No iba a tolerar que me pusieran en segundo plano o que gastaran atenciones en ellos mismos. ¿Celoso? ¿Posesivo? ¡Sí, sí, era eso y más! Ellos me pertenecían a mí, ellos me amaban sólo a mí y no debían prodigar sus besos a nadie más.

 

Y entonces… mis deseos se convirtieron en órdenes pero no me puse a pensar en un delicado detalle: la fuerza imperiosa de Alpha y Omega, comparada con la resistencia de mi cuerpo. Yo era frágil y manejable en sus manos, uno me trataba como si no me quisiera lastimar, el otro sólo en eso pensaba. Hasta que ocurrió un giro inesperado de las cosas.

 

-Papa -dijo Omega- ¿vas a odiarme mañana?

-Ya te odio ahora -respondí sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

 

Tomó el látigo que Alpha había dejado sobre la cama en su arranque de excitación. Lo enredó alrededor de mi boca, a manera de mordaza y lo utilizó para obligarme a tener la cabeza en alto. Luego, usando saliva como lubricante, me penetró. Yo seguía en cuatro, desde luego, con el látigo enredado en mi boca, del cual tiraba Omega con mano firme, cual si estuviera tratando de controlar a un animal. 

 

De hecho, era un lado salvaje que desconocía de mi ghoul favorito y, para ser franco, me gustaba. Su miembro me quemaba las entrañas como fierro al rojo vivo, salía y entraba como espada en una herida profunda, haciendo daño, quitando la vida. Pero mis caderas lo anhelaban, iban tras él como quien persigue la muerte. Me sentía la más puta de la congregación, gimiendo con dificultad, babeando con la súplica en la boca, implorando por más y más placer porque nunca parecía ser suficiente. 

 

-Papa -dijo Alpha, al tiempo que masajeaba su propio miembro- quien diría que ésta sucia perra llorona eres tú… 

 

“Quién lo diría, hijo mío… “, pensé. 

 

Alpha me fornicaba con esa mirada suya tan impresionante mientras frotaba convulsivamente su dura erección. Yo era incapaz de atender la mía y ¡mierda infernal, vaya que dolía! Pero el placer venía a mí de todos modos, gracias al poderoso instrumento de Omega, cuyas profundas penetraciones habían encontrado el Edén y estaban por probar el fruto del árbol de la sabiduría. Ah, sí, no sabía cómo pero estaba ocurriendo. Me las tuve que ingeniar para colocar una mano sobre mi pene y acrecentar el placer, quería acelerar ese momento deseado. 

 

Alpha, con una sonrisa difusa en los labios, se acercó más a mí y tomó con sus dedos una hebra de mi saliva, con la cual simuló persignarse, en tono de burla, como quien va a la Iglesia y toma un poco de agua bendita. Luego, usó mi saliva como lubricante para seguir frotando su erección. 

 

La sola visión de lo que acababa de hacer, las penetraciones duras y constantes de Omega y mi propia estimulación me hicieron venirme primero, sin importar cuánto traté de aguantar. En seguida, Alpha se corrió, derramando su semilla en mi cara, justo en el instante en que Omega hizo lo suyo, soltando un delicioso gemido. Salió de mi cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

 

Una vez que me vi liberado de la mordaza, hundí la cara en las sábanas, queriendo limpiarme el rostro pero sin fuerzas para lograrlo. Tan sólo me quedé ahí tumbado como un idiota, sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Todo era blanco, sin forma definida, como el semen de Alpha que había resbalado por mi rostro. 

 

Transcurrieron minutos eternos antes de que Alpha rompiera el silencio con una frase que al principio no tuvo sentido para mí: 

 

-Te veniste antes de tiempo, Papa.

 

Omega, aún recostado sobre la cama, empezó a reír por lo bajo, lo cual alertó mis sentidos e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por incorporarme. Alpha estaba en una esquina de la habitación, junto a un candelabro. Lo vi encender una de las velas y la tomó de una manera que me pareció muy ceremoniosa. 

 

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunté.

 

Omega se levantó y me besó el hombro; después dijo:

 

-¿Se te olvidó tu propia canción, Papa?

 

Lo entendí todo súbitamente: 

 

_ Come together… Together as one. _

 

-Esto merece un castigo, querido Papa -dijo Alpha, tomando la vela del candelabro.

  
  
  


**IV**

 

Las muñecas y los tobillos ya no me pertenecían, ahora eran de las esposas que las unían a los barrotes de la cama, una de las cuales había quedado en verdad ajustada y me lastimaba. ¿Que si tenía miedo? No tanto, comparado con lo mucho que me excitaba la situación. 

 

Alpha se alzó como un auténtico verdugo, se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y se inclinó hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos. Sacó la punta de su lengua, apenas y rozó la punta de la mía y se retiró, arrastrando los labios por mi piel, en dirección al cuello, al pecho, a mi abdomen, donde depositó varios besos. Me hizo jadear, las cadenas de mis pies y manos tintineaban desde los barrotes de la cama. A mi izquierda apareció Omega, portando la misma vela que Alpha hubiera tomado del candelabro. La entregó a su hermano, quien la alzó sobre mi cuerpo de manera ceremoniosa y luego, tomándose su tiempo, la puso de lado hasta que varias gotas de cera derretida cayeron sobre mi abdomen. Sentí un ardor instantáneo y luego un repentino alivio. Solté un gemido de dolor.

 

En la habitación reinaba el sonido de mi respiración agitada. Alpha volvió a depositar más gotas de cera sobre mi piel, a lo que respondí con otro gemido. Luego, unas cuantas más… Hasta verter todo un camino de gotas de cera que me costó un grito grave y desesperado. Omega se arrodilló junto a la cama, me acarició los brazos, siguiendo hasta mis hombros, causándome ligeras cosquillas; cubrió el mismo camino con besos. Su boca volvió a ser inocente por unos instantes, giré el rostro sólo para contemplar la manera en que se arrastraba por mi piel. Se acercó aún más y yo abrí la boca ansiosamente. Estiré mi lengua, que rozó con sus labios y nos besamos con intensidad. El calor de la cera volvió a derramarse sobre mi abdomen pero Omega no me permitió gritar o gemir, tenía mi boca bajo su dominio. 

 

Al culminar, una carcajada afloro de mí con tanta espontaneidad que contagió a Omega. O eso creí, hasta que me di cuenta de que, en realidad, se reía de lo que Alpha había hecho con la cera en mi abdomen: había dibujado una cruz invertida. 

 

“Par de idiotas”, murmuré, riendo con ellos.

 

Alpha me quitó las ataduras de los tobillos y se colocó encima de mi. Su rostro encima del mío, sus ojos fijos y profundos, sus labios entreabiertos, buscando el momento propicio para un beso. Le eché las piernas alrededor de la cintura y lo apreté, él dejó ir sus labios contra los míos. A nuestro lado escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de mi hijo predilecto, quien nos contemplaba extasiado mientras se toqueteaba.

 

El dolor, tanta estimulación a mi alrededor, todos los sonidos que llenaban la habitación minuto a minuto y el aroma a sexo me habían puesto la verga dura una vez más y mis ghouls no eran la excepción. Alpha me masajeo un poco hasta obtener líquido preseminal que, en conjunto con el suyo, fueron requeridos para lubricar mi entrada que aún no se recuperaba de las embestidas de Omega. Por supuesto, a ninguno le importaba.

 

-Qué ganas tenía de cojerte así… -me dijo Alpha, levantándome una pierna.

-Ya lo habías hecho… 

-No así -metió la punta de su miembro; me estremecí- No así de sucio… no así de intenso… ni con público.

 

Miramos a Omega, cuya lascivia por la escena chorreaba por su pene.

 

Alpha volvió la vista hacia mí y se empeñó en penetrarme. Puesto que ya era la segunda vez, no le costó tanto trabajo pero no por ello dolía menos. Se me escapó un gemido agudo.

 

-¿Te duele, Papa? -inquirió Omega, como lo haría un niño pequeño.

-Por supuesto que le duele -respondió Alpha entre jadeos- Vamos, Papa, muestrale a tu hijo favorito la putita llorona que eres en realidad. 

 

Mi muñeca estaba herida a causa de las esposas tan ajustadas. Empeoró cuando Alpha la apretó al momento de penetrarme con fuerza. Una gruesa lágrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho y él la absorbió con su lengua, lamiendo todo el camino húmedo que ésta dejó sobre mi rostro. Sus caderas no dejaron de moverse una vez que tuvieron espacio de sobra donde hacer encajar a su miembro. Tenía unas energías endemoniadas, no tardó en encontrar el preciso lugar donde Omega había dirigido su artillería y sobre las cenizas de aquel orgasmo había decidido edificar el nuevo. Mis piernas se aferraron a él, mis manos no tenían más remedio que permanecer en su sitio, el dolor de mi muñeca era constante y, por momentos lo confundía con una sensación placentera. 

 

Volví mi rostro hacia Omega, quien tenía su falo en la mano, lo frotaba con fuerza y me devolvía una mirada lasciva; el placer de contemplar la escena lo tenía transtornado. Sus labios se abrieron y murmuró algo en el preciso instante en que las puertas del orgasmo se abrieron de par en par, desde la nueva catedral que Alpha había construido a base de sudor y lágrimas de un Papa.

 

Así que no pude evitarlo, cerré los ojos y no pude descifrar qué era aquello que Omega había querido decirme segundos antes de que él también se corriera. Alpha fue el último, llevó sus fuerzas hasta el límite, conservando su majestuosidad aún en la última embestida contra mi cuerpo. 

  
  


**V**

 

Noche de ritual. Acariciaba mi muñeca herida, la había cubierto con una venda. No importaba, el traje la tapaba, nadie se daría cuenta. Esa era la ventaja de traer todo el cuerpo bien envuelto: nadie sabía qué clase de marcas y cicatrices adornaban mi piel… o bueno, casi nadie. A final de cuentas, mi identidad era un secreto a voces.

 

Alpha practicaba algunos acordes con su guitarra, sentado en un rincón de la estancia. Nunca lo había visto tan callado, tan ensimismado; seguramente jamás le había parecido mejor la idea de usar máscara, aunque era como si toda la semana la hubiera usado porque no se atrevió a darme la cara después de aquella batalla campal en mi habitación. Omega, por el contrario, no dejaba de observarme de manera furtiva.

 

No habíamos hablado desde el mismo incidente, más que para asuntos de música, de los rituales o cualquier otra trivialidad. Sin embargo, no se escondía como Alpha, más bien parecía ansioso en mi presencia, como si quisiera decirme algo verdaderamente importante. 

 

Aquella noche, sin embargo, al estar ante la congregación, los tres nos comportamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Canté con la misma pasión y entrega de siempre, incluso más. Alpha tocó su guitarra como un dios y Omega desbordó su talento y carisma por todo el lugar. Canté  _ Depth Of Satan’s Eyes _ pensando en el guitarrista de mi izquierda, recordando sus ojos de fuego al penetrarme sin piedad. Canté también  _ Cirice _ y el recuerdo de las misteriosas palabras de Omega regresó para atormentarme. No obstante, logré impedir que me afectara y el ritual fue igual de exitoso que siempre. 

 

Una vez que estuve en intimidad con mis ghouls, decidí que era momento de dejar todas las tensiones atrás. Así que tomé una pantaleta que me habían arrojado durante el ritual y, estirando el elástico, la lancé sobre Alpha a manera de broma. Todos se rieron, mientras Alpha tomaba la pieza de ropa femenina para envolverla y arrojarla de vuelta. Se rió de buena gana conmigo y ambos supimos que las cosas estarían bien. 

 

Me retiré para ir al baño y me encontré en el pasillo desierto con Omega. Iba a pasar de largo pero entonces, súbitamente, una pregunta vino a mí:

 

-Hey… quería preguntarte… ¿Qué fue lo que…

Se acercó rápidamente y dio señales de querer besarme, pero se detuvo y me dijo:

-Te lo diré algún día.

 

Me quedé mudo, él simplemente me sonrió y se fue. Su intento de besarme había sido la respuesta, una que no esperaba pero que, al recibirla, me hizo entender algo: Alpha me había destrozado el cuerpo, pero Omega… él me hizo trizas el corazón. Después de todo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, aunque lo negara, tenía uno. Pero estaba sepultado en el fango de la lujuria, salpicado por la duda, mancillado por éste sentimiento de insatisfacción, de permanente deseo. Y ese deseo sólo podría encontrar alivio en ambos, en Omega y en Alpha _._ Eran los dos polos opuestos que regían mi vida, el origen y el final de todos mis placeres y tormentos. Uno castigaba mi cuerpo, dando rienda suelta a toda mi lujuria, el otro había puesto cadenas sobre mi corazón, convirtiéndolo en esclavo suyo. El poder que ambos tenían sobre mí era inmenso. ¿Se los diría algún día? Tal vez, cuando la última de mis heridas se convirtiera en cicatriz. Aunque hay heridas que no cicatrizan nunca.


End file.
